linksfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (disambiguation)
Mario (Nintendo disambiguation) - Related to Nintendo's mascot. *Mario (given name) - Mario as a name. *Mario Dewar Barrett - The entertainer *Giovanni Mateo "Mario" De Candia *Mario (album) - An album by the singer Mario Dewar Barrett *Mario (film) - A 1984 film. *Monte Mario - A hill in Rome, Italy. *12931 Mario - An asteroid. *Mario Aerts *Mario Amaya *Mario Ančić - men's professional tennis player from Croatia *Mario Andretti - American race car driver *Mario Arteaga - Mexican footballer *Mario Avellaneda - Spanish race walker *Mario Balotelli - Italian footballer *Mario Batali - American chef *Mario Been - Dutch soccer player and manager *Mario Benedetti - Uruguayan journalist, novelist, and poet *Mario Berlinguer - lawyer *Mario Bezzi - Italian entomologist *Mario Botta - architect *Mario Caldato, Jr. - Brazilian-American record producer and engineer *Mario Capecchi - Italian-American scientist *Mario Caserini - Italian film director *Mario Chalmers - NBA basketball player *Mario Cipollini - Italian road cyclist *Mario Condello - Australian gangster *Mario Corso - Italian football (soccer) player *Mario Cuomo - former governor of New York *Mario del Monaco – Italian tenor *Mario Delaš - Croatian basketball player *Mario Domínguez - Mexican race car driver *Mario Dumont - Quebec politician *Mario Elie - former NBA basketball player *Mario Figueroa - Venezuelan road cyclist *Mario Frangoulis - Greek tenor *Mario Gaspar Pérez - Spanish soccer player *Mario Gentile - municipal politician in Toronto *Mario Gómez - German soccer player *Mario González (Mexican boxer) - Mexican boxer *Mario González (swimmer) - Cuban breaststroke swimmer *Mario Jean - stand-up comedian and film and television actor from Quebec *Marios Kaperonis - Greek boxer *Mario Kummer - East German track and road cyclist and manager *Mario Lanza – Italian American opera tenor and actor *Mario Armando Lavandeira Jr. - better-known as Perez Hilton, celebrity gossip blogger *Mario Lemieux - NHL player and a member of the Hockey Hall of Fame *Mario Lopez - actor and television host *Mario Magnotta - Italian janitor, Internet phenomenon *Mario Manningham - American football player *Mario Matthias - drummer for the German indie rock band Blackmail *Mario Maurer - Thai actor and model *Mario Melchiot - Dutch soccer player *Mario Mendoza - baseball player *Mario Mijatović - Croatian soccer player *Mario Monicelli - Italian director and screenwriter *Mario Monti - Italian economist and politician *Mario Monticelli - Italian chess player *Mario Napolitano - Italian chess player *Mario Nascimbene - Italian film score composer *Mario Pérez Saldivar - Mexican long-distance runner *Mario Pérez Zúñiga - Mexican footballer *Mario Più - Italian DJ *Mario Puzo – author known chiefly for his novel The Godfather *Mário Sabino - Brazilian judoka *Mario Salas (footballer) - Chilean soccer player *Mario Salieri - Italian porn director *Mario Sammarco - Italian operatic baritone *Mario Sandoval - singer-songwriter member of the Mexican Pop duo Lu *Mario Santos de Matos - Belgian footballer *Mario Savio - American political activist *Mario Scaramella - Italian lawyer *Mario A. Segale - The inspiration of the Nintendo mascot's name. *Mário Soares - Portuguese politician and former Prime Minister of Portugal *Mario Soldati - Italian film director *Mario Sorrenti - Italian American photographer *Mario Sperry - Brazilian heavyweight martial artist *Mario Stanić - Croatian football (soccer) player *Mario Testino - Italian Peruvian photographer *Marios Tokas – Cypriot songwriter *Mario Tremblay (born 1956), Quebec professional ice hockey player and coach *Mario Valles - Colombian judoka *Mario Vazquez - American Idol 4 contestant and singer *Mario Van Peebles - American director and actor *Mario Williams - American football player *Mario Winans - R&B singer *Mário Zagallo - Brazilian football player and coach Wikimedia Foundation Wikipedia English * *